Lil Promise
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: chibi naru yang kesepian, janji chibi sasu yang memberikan harapan.
1. Chapter 1

Lil` Promise

By: Chic-kun

Rated : T (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti SASUNARU

Disclaimer : masi tetep punya om masashi…

Om masashi pelit ga mau ngasi naruto ke chi...

Nyiapin alat voodoo buat om masashi...

*dilempar tomat busuk sama om MK*

Warning : para chibi berkeliaran!

Sumarry : Chibi Naruto merasa sedih karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Apa karena penampilannya yang berbeda karena ia memiliki telinga rubah dan ekor makanya orang-orang mengatainya monster?

Bagaimana cara chibi Sasuke menghibur chibi Naru saat segerombolan anak-anak nakal mengerjainya?

Story :

Chapter 1

Hikz…hikz…hikz…

'Kenapa semuana jahat cama Nayu? Nayu ga pelnah nakal. Tapi kenapa ga ada yang mau main cama Nayu?'

Seorang anak laki-laki duduk di ayunan tua sambil terus mengusap air matanya. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Anak-anak lain selalu menolak untuk bermain bersamanya sedangkan orang-orang dewasa selalu mengatainya monster.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa semua jahat padanya. Padahal selama ini dia selalu berusaha jadi anak baik dan tidak nakal.

Sebenarnya orang tuanya sudah melarang anak itu untuk tidak bermain ke taman ini dan cukup bermain dengan anak-anak kecil ditempatnya, di hutan di atas bukit. Tapi ia selalu berhasil kabur dan bermain di taman ini. Itu karena anak itu ingin mendapat teman baru selain teman-temannya di hutan. Walau anak-anak di taman sering menjahilinya, tapi ia tak pernah marah atau putus asa untuk dapat berteman dengan mereka.

"Hei... Hei... kamu kenapa?"

Tiba–tiba anak itu merasa ada yang mencolek-coleknya. Diangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menghapus air matanya agar dapat melihat wajah orang yang mencoleknya.

Di depanya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya dengan rambut hitam, bola mata hitam sehitam malam dan kulit putih bak porselen.

'keyen' katanya dalam hati, tak disadari pipinya mulai dihiasi warna pink yang menambah manis wajahnya.

'manis' kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam saat melihat wajah bocah di ayunan. Rambut pirang bercahaya yang membuat matahari kalah, mata biru lebih biru dari laut, kulit tan yang mulus, tiga pasang garis di masing-masing pipi yang menambah manis wajahnya. Telinga rubah berbulu dan 9 ekornya menambah imut anak itu. Tanpa disadari, muncul semburat pink di pipi putih itu

"Kamu capa?" Tanya bocah berambut pirang sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tanda penasaran.

"Manis banget" Kata bocah berambut raven, yang otomatis menambah semburat pink di pipinya.

"Oyo?" Bocah pirang kini memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Ah, nama ku Cacuke, Cacuke Uchiha!" Kata bocah Raven bangga sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cacuke! Namaku Nayuto! Nayuto Namikaje!" Kata bocah pirang tak kalah bangga sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tadi kamu nangis? Ada yang nakal cama kamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di ayunan sebelah Naruto. Kakinya yang tidak sampai ke tanah di goyang-goyangkan.

"Nayu ga nangis! Nayu Cuma cedih..." Sahut Naru sambil memainkan salah satu ekornya. Raut sedih kembali mendiami wajah manisnya.

"Cedih kenapa?" Sasuke berhenti memainkan kakinya. (mainin kaki? Caranya?)

"Ga ada yang mau main cama Nayu. Orang-orang gede juga jaat cama Nayu, mereka ngejek Nayu…. Bilang kalo Nayu itu monster. Hikz… Huehuahue~~~" Naru menangis lagi mengingat masalahnya ini. Sasuke yang panic melihat Naruto menangis, segera turun dari ayunannya dan berdiri di depan Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Oyo?" Tangisan Naruto segera terhenti karena rasa kaget dipeluk Sasuke.

"Ca...Cacuke?"

"Cup...cup...cup... Nayu jangan nangis agi... Mulai cekarang Nayu ga sendirian agi. Aku bakal main cama Nayu tiap hari. Cacuke juga akan ngelindungin Nayu dari orang gede yang ngejek Nayu! Makanya Nayu jangan nangis agi ya?" Kata Chibi Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala chibi Naru.

Seketika itu juga senyum manis Naru menghiasi wajahnya. Naru mengulurkan jari kelingking nya.

"Janji? Cacuke janji?"

"Janji!" Sasuke mengaitkan jjari kelingkingnya ke kelingkin Naru.

**

"Mama! Mama!" Panggil chibi naru begitu ia memasuki halaman rumahnya sambil terus berlari.

"Iya naru, selamat datang" Seorang wanita cantik beranbut merah menghampiri naru dan menangkap tubuh kecil itu saat tubuh itu menerjangnya dalam satu pelukan besar yang dapat dilakukan oleh tangan mungil anaknya.

"Nayu puyang! Ma, hayi ini nayu ceneng banget! Nayu punya temen bayu, namanya cacuke. Baik cekayi, dia menghibung nayu waktu nayu cedih dan biyang kayau dia mau jadi temen nayu dan kami akan main belcama teyus. Becok dia mau main yagi cama nayu. Nayu ceneng banget ma!" cerita Naru kecil penuh semangat. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita anak semata wayangnya itu. Telinga rubah dan 9 ekornya yang berwarna merah ikut bergerak-gerak seirama gerakan telinga dan ekor-ekor anaknya yang bergerak riang karena perasaan senang.

"Mama senang naru dapat temen baru. Tapi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk kerumah dulu, naru kotor sekali,mama akan membantu naru mandi. Ayo!" Ajak Kushina sambil mengandeng naru kecil yang sekarang menyanyikan lagu aneh tentang kodok kecil yang melompat.

'anakku manis sekali!' seru kushina gembira dalam hati.

**Huwaa... **

**Chi nekad nulis dua fict sekaligus...**

***panic ngelilingin lapangan***

**Tapi tetep….**

**Tolong diripyu ya… **

**Biar chi bisa perbaikin yang salah-salah…**

**Kritik dan saran**** dari senpai chi tunggu...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lil` Promise

By : Chic-kun

Rated : T (maybe)

Pairing : Of course SASUNARU

Disclaimer : masi punyanya om masashi

Warning : Para Chibi berkeliaran

Sumarry : Chibi Naruto merasa sedih karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Apa karena penampilannya yang berbeda karena ia memiliki telinga rubah dan ekor makanya orang-orang mengatainya monster?

Bagaimana cara chibi Sasuke menghibur chibi Naru saat segerombolan anak-anak nakal mengerjainya?

Chapter 2

**Time skip**

**2 bulan kemudian**

"hey cacuke!" seru chibi naru sambil berlari menerjang chibi sasu yang dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum ia dapat 'berciuman' dengan tanah.

"hn, dobe!"

"nayu bukan dobe TEME!"

"Cekali dobe tetap aja dobe!"

"iih... nayu bukan dobe teme jeyek!" Seru naru kecil kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal.

'manis' pikir sasu kecil.

"eh teme, kenapa bengong? Ayo cyepet kita ke taman, nayu mau main!" ajak chibi naru sambil menarik tangan kecil sasu. 'hangat' piker sasu kecil. Tanpa disadari pipi pucat uchiha kecil mulai di hiasi semburat pink yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

**Taman Konoha**

Taman Konoha terletak dipinggir desa Konoha, dekat dengan bukit Hokage, tempat yang asri, tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh warga Konoha, bagi orang dewas, taman ini cocok untuk menghilangkan rasa penat setelah sehari penuh bekerja sedangkan bagi anak-anak, taman ini adalah surga kecil mereka dimana mereka bisa main sepuasnya.

Ditaman tersebut terdapat dua ayunan tua yang kini telah 'dikuasai' dua bocah kecil yang sedang berlomba siapa yang bisa berayun lebih tinggi.

"Yei! Yei! Nayu menang! Nayu menang Cacuke kayah! Yei! Yei!" Seru chibi nayu senang sambil tak hentinya melompat mengitari chibi sasu yang berwajah kesal. 9 ekor rubahnya terus bergerak-gerak karna senang. 'tak mungkin seorang uchiha kalah, apalagi kalah dari bocah pirang bodoh seperti teman kecilnya yang sekarang sedang berlari mengelilinginya dengan tangan terentang'.

"Hn" dengus sasu kecil sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke kiri. Tangan kecilnya dilipatkan didada.

"Yei! Kalna cacu kayah, cacu hayus mentlaktil nayu es kyim! Nayu mau es kyim tcobeli!" sekali lagi nayu kecil bersorak gembira, kali ini kedua tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi . Ekor-ekornya masih tak berhenti bergerak.

Melihat sasu kecil yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali, naru kecil menjinjitkan badannya demi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat sasu.

"Oyo? Kenapa cacu diam aja? Cacu cakit?" kali ini naru kecil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sasu, raut cemas menghiasi wajah manis bocah pirang itu. Telinga rubahnya merunduk dan 9 ekornya kini berhenti bergerak.

Sasu yang tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu menempel di dahinya kini membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ditutup.

Blush….

Pipi pucat itu pun dihiasi semburat pink, bagaimana tidak, wajah manis temannya terlalu dekat. Dapat dilihatnya mata biru-lebih biru dari langit- milik temannya yang dihiasi dengan rasa cemas, nafas hangat naru yang membuatnya tercekat. 'Cukup!' seru sasu kecil dalam hati.

"hey dobe, apa yang kamu lakukan!" seru sasu kecil sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh temannya. Semburat pink masih menghiasi pipi pucat miliknya, bahkan bertambah merah.

"Habis, nayu kawatil, dayi tadi cacu diem aja cih… apa agi wajah cacu meyah banget, kata mama nayu, kayo wajah kita meyah beyayti kita cakit." Jawab chibi naru, wajah manisnya tampak serius saat menjelaskan alasannya pada sasu kecil.

"Aku….aku…"

"SASUKE!" Tiba-tiba saja dua chibi yang sedang sibuk dengan argument kecil mereka dikejutkan dengan hadirnya sosok pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan sasuke.

"otou-san? Kenapa otousan bica ada di cini?" Tanya chibi sasu pada otousannya yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan chibi sasu, fugaku malah melempar batu kearah chibi naru yang tentu saja membuat ke dua chibi itu terkejut.

"otou-san! Apa yang otou-san lakukan! Kenapa melempar batu ke nayu!" seru chibi sasu sambil menarik-narik hakama otou-sannya. Sementara itu chibi naru membungkukan badannya agar terlindungi dari lemperan batu dari fugaku.

Sekali lagi, fugaku menjawab pertanyaan sasu dan tetap melemparkan batu ke arah naru kecil sambil meneriakinya.

"DASAR MONSTER! BERANINYA KAU MENDEKATI ANAKKU! DASAR SILUMAN RUBAH! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERANI MENDEKATI ANAKKU LAGI! PERGI KAU! DASAR MAHLUK MENJIJIKAN!" Seru Fugaku yang akhirnya menarik perhatian para warga desa. Mereka ikut melempari chibi naru dengan batu.

"Ayo sasuke! Kita pergi, kau jangan pernah mendekati monster itu! Tak pantas bagi seorang uchiha berteman dengan monster!" ajak fugaku sambil menarik tangan kecil sasuke untuk menjauhi taman konoha.

"Tapi nayu bukan monstel! Dia teman sasu yang belhalga! Sasu udah janji untuk teyus belteman dan main belsama!" seru chibi sasu sambil meronta dari genggaman otou-sannya agar dapat kembali ke tempat chibi naru dan menolong teman kecilnya. Tapi apa daya, fugaku lebih kuat darinya. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya suara naru yang memohon maaf.

-Naru POV-

"Ampun... Nayu janji... Nayu ga nakal agi... Cetop... cakit..."

Nayu nakal agi. Makanya oyang-oyang dewaca malah agi cama nayu. Nayu nakal! Nayu nakal! Tapi apa yang nayu lakukan campai meyeka malah ama nayu? Paman tadi bilang nayu monstel... Apa kalna itu teman-teman celama ini ga mau main cama nayu? Apa kalna itu oyang dewasa mayah cama nayu? Apa ini altinya nayu ga bica agi main cama cacuke? Cacuke...

Grrrrr...

"mama?" kenapa mama bica ada di cini? Mama mayah… oyang-oyang dewasa belhenti melepal batu ke ayah nayu. Apa meyeka takut cama mama ya?

"mama… nayu pucing…"

-Kushina POV-

'Naru!' kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa naru dalam bahaya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dengan secepatnya aku berlari menuju taman konoha, tempat dimana aku yakin saat ini naru berada? Ku mohon kyuubi, jaga anak itu, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sesampainya ditaman konoha, aku melihat ssesuatu yang benar-benar diluar toleransiku. Apalagi sampai menyebabkan malaikatku dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan.

Dasar manusia kurang ajar! Beraninya mereka memperlakukan anakku seperti itu! Beraninya mereka melempari malaikat kecilku dengan batu! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

Dengan segera aku berdiri didepan malaikat kecilku dengan wujud rubah. Dengan begitu aku dapa lebih mudah mengintimidasi para warga desa yang bodoh ini.

Sesuai dugaanku, begitu melihat wujud rubahku yang lebih besar dari mereka, mereka menjadi ketakutan dan berhenti melemparkan batu kearah kami. Dasar manusia-manusia pengecut. Lalu dengan segera aku membawa malaikatku ketempat kami. Sudah cukup mereka menyakiti anakku. Aku bersumpah ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku membiarkan anakku kedesa kejam ini!

-Kediaman Namikaze-

-Normal POV-

Dengan hati-hati, Kushina mengobati luka-luka yang terdapat ditubuh mungil naruto. Walaupun sebagian besar luka Naruto sudah mulai sembuh karena kemampuan Kyuubi yang di miliki clan rubah tetap saja Kushina merasa cemas dan sedih. Walaupun luka cepat sembuh, bukan berarti Naruto tidak merasakan sakitnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan malaikat kecilnyalah yang menyebabkan Kushina merasa sedih.

"Kushina"

Kushina menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Didepan pintu kamarnya, berdiri seorang pria tampan, sosoknya sangat mirip dengan malaikat kecilnya, berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Kushina. Tampak gurat kesedihan di matanya melihat Naruto kecil yang terbaring ditempat tidur penuh dengan luka. Dibelainya dengan lembut rambut pirang sang malaikat kecil.

"Aku bersumpah Minato, ini terakhir kalinya malaikat kecil kita terluka. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan manusia-manusia kotor itu melukainya lagi, mendekat pun mereka tak akan kubiarkan!"

Pria yang bernama Minato itu merengkuh tubuh Kushina dan Naruto dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi lembut Kushina. " tidak akan lagi Kushina. Tidak akan pernah lagi anak kita terluka, aku berjanji padamu Kushina."


	3. Chapter 3

Lil Promise

By : Chic-kun

Rated : T (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti SASUNARU

Disclaimer : masi tetep punya om masashi…

Om masashi pelit ga mau ngasi naruto ke chi...

Nyiapin alat voodoo buat om masashi...

*dilempar tomat busuk sama om MK*

Warning : para chibi berkeliaran!

A/N: Chi minta maaf! *sembah sujud dihadapan readers*

Chi udah lama bgt updatenya cz chi sibuk bgt ni kuliahnya *ditabok cz udah sok sibuk*

Untuk yang udah review fict chi, terima kasih banyak….

Maaf sebelumnya… di chap 1 dan 2 chi lupa ngasi tahu umur Sasu dan Naru.

Sasu umurnya 4 tahun dan naru 2 tahun….

Gomen ne….

Ok mari kita kembali ke fict….

Sumarry : Chibi Naruto merasa sedih karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Apa karena penampilannya yang berbeda karena ia memiliki telinga rubah dan ekor makanya orang-orang mengatainya monster?

Bagaimana cara chibi Sasuke menghibur chibi Naru saat segerombolan anak-anak nakal mengerjainya?

This chap is special for:

Naruels

Lady Bellatrix

Fi suki suki

Aoi no Tsuki

Kaze or Wind

Akuma Kyuketsuki

anonim

Story:

Chapter 3

-15 tahun kemudian-

"NARUTO! Lagi-lagi kau bolos dari pelajaran Iruka-sensei! Dasar kau anak nakal! Kembali kau! Jangan lari anak nakal!" Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sederhananya. Meneriaki sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini telah semakin menjauh.

Samar-samar terdengar pemuda itu menyahuti terikan marah sang ibu dengan teriakan minta maaf yang diiringi suara tawanya. Wanita berambut merah itu kini menghela nafas, percuma ia membuang-buang tenaga bertriak memanggil anaknya karena sosok iutu sudah tidak tampak lagi. Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya membuat wanita itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok pria dewasa yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan pemuda yang tadi diteriakinya. Rambut pirang secerah matahari, mata biru yang membuat langit dan laut merasa iri dan kulit tanmulus yang selalu menggoda untuk disentuh. Oh…dan jangan lupakan cengiran rubah yang selalu menghiasi wajah hangat itu, cengiran yang selalu sukses memakan korban karena pesonanya.

"Minato" panggil sang wanita berambut merah pada sosok pria pirang yang kini kita tahu bernama Minato.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kau harus mengerti Naruto kini sedang dalam masa ingin bebas dan duduk di dalam kelas mendengar pelajaran Iruka tidak termasuk dalam 'kata bebas', kau tahu itu `kan?".

Sekali lagi Kushina menerima cengiran rubah dari sang suami dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengangguk, mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan suaminya. Tapi tetap saja… rasa itu tidak mau hilang dalm hatinya. Rasa cemas pada anak semata wayang yang sangat ia cintai bahkan lebih dari rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Minato sebagai suami yang sangat mengenal istrinya sudah pasti mengetahui rasa yang sedang menghiasi hati istri tercintanya.

"Tenanglah Shina-chan, aku yakin Naru kita pasti baik-baik saja. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat mengalahkan anak kita yang bahkan lebih kuat dari sang matahari" Minato merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang selalu berhasil membuat wanita berambut merah itu merasa tenang.

"Ya aku tahu tapi entah mengapa aku tatap saja sulit menerima bahwa anak kita yang dulu sangat mungil itu kini telah berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang penuh dengan semangat yang rasanya tidak aka nada habisnya." Sebuah senyum hangat terukir di bibir tipis Kushina saat mengingat sosok anak berambut pirang kesayangannya.

-Sungai di tepi hutan Konoha-

"Akhirnya sampai juga! Dasar Kaa-san selalu saja memarahiku, Kaa-san tidaktahu sih duduk di kelas dan mendngarkan ceramah dari Iruka-sensei adalah kegiatan yang paling membosankan." Gerutu pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya. Mata birunya mentap langit cerah tnpa awan saat itu. Semilir anginsukses menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setelah berlari menuju tempat favoritnya ini.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tannya. Sebuah ekspresi damai kini 'menguasai' wajah manis itu. Tidak lama karena ekspresi itu segera tergantikan dengan kspresi waspada saat sura rtakan ranting mnghampiri telinga rubah berwarna orangenya.

"SIAPA DI SANA!"

-Mansion Uchiha-

"Cukup! Aku muak! Tou-san tidak perlu setiap detik mengingatkanku, aku sadar dan selalu ingat aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak akan membuat nama keluarga ini hancur jika itu yang tou-san takutkan!"

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sebuah bantingan yang sangat keras. Para maid yang ada di mansion megah itu sudah sering mendengar 'argumen-arguman' tuan besar mereka dengan sang tuan muda yang selaluy berakhir dengan suara bantingan pintu atau guci mahal yang pecah namun ttap saja itu membuat mraka merasa takut.

"Aku pergi!" teriak sang tuan muda entah pada siapa yang jelas itu tanda bahwa tuan muda mereka sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Sasuke P.O.V

'Menyebalkan! Ia tidak perlu setiap detik mengingatkanku tentang siapa 'aku'! Ia tidak perlu selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku 'kurang' dari Aniki! Dan ia tidak perlu mengingatkanku betapa aku selalu membuatnya merasa malu" tanpa aku sadari kelimat terkahir tadi telah membuka luka yang telah lama berada di hatiku dan kini telah meracuninya.

Tanpa aku sadari aku telah berada di tengah hutan Konoha. Hutan yang seluruh wara kota ini hindari karena mitos yang mengatakan bahwa hutan ini milik suku siluman rubah. Omong kosong!

Kini langkahku telah membawaku ke tepi hutan ini. Ketenangfan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti hutan ini terpcahkan oleh seruan sosok yang berada dibalik semak ini saat kakiku tidak sengaja menginjak seranting kayu kering.

"SIAPA DI SANA!"

TBC

A/N:

Hua… setelah sekian lama akhirnya fict ini bisa Chi lanjutin juga…

Maaf chap ini pendek… tapi chap ini Chi buat kejar-kejaran sama billing warnet!

(T,T)

Jujur Chi sempat kehilangan ide untuk fict ini but thanks for my soulmate…

She give me a nice idea…

So, berkenan memberikan review?


	4. Chapter 4

Lil` Promise

By: Chic-kun

Rated : T

Pairing: So Pasti SASUNARU

Disclaimer: Masih tetap milik om MK, pelit banget ga mau ngasi pairing ini

buat chic…

nyiapin satu set alat voodoo dibayar kredit…

*di chidori bang Masashi*

Warning: YAOI, some Fluf, and… many more

Summary: Chibi Naruto merasa sedih karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya.

Apa karena penampilannya yang berbeda karena ia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah makanya orang-orang mengatainya monster?

Bagaimana cara chibi Sasuke menghibur chibi Naru saat segerombolan anak-anak nakal mengerjainya?

This chap is dedicated for my lovely reader that had gave me some review…

I really appreciated that…

Story:

Chapter 4

Gelap bertemu terang…

Bulan bertemu dengan matahari…

Onix bertemu biru….

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, tenggelam pada pesona yang seseorang yang berada dihadapan mereka, tak mampu berkata dan menikmati kesunyian untuk lebih lama mengagumi.

Namun saat sihir hipnotis sudah lenyap dan tergantikan oleh rasa waspada yang mulai merasuki sang pemilik mata safir, 'gawat!'

Naruto POV

'Gawat!'

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang! Kenapa…Kenapa aku bisa lengah!'

Dengan segera aku memasang posisi waspada seandainya manusia yang ada di depanku saat ini hendak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya padaku.

Sasuke POV

Rambut pirang secerah warna emas sinar matahari…

Mata safir yang lebih indah dari batu permata termahal di dunia yang membuat langit dan laut merasa iri…

Kulit tan mulus yang menggoda…

Bibir merah delima yang memanggil untuk sebuah ciuman manis…

Tubuh mungil yang berharap diberikan sebuah perlindungan…

Dan yang terakhir…

Sepasang telinga dan ekor rubah?

'what the..!'

'tapi tidak kupungkiri 'aksesoris itu menambah kesan imut padanya… tunggu dulu, apakah baru saja aku mengatakan pemuda ini imut? Kurasa ada yang salah denganku.'

"SIAPA KAU!" lamunanku buyar oleh teriakan cempreng pemuda/rubah orange di depanku.

'memasang pose siaga? Menarik juga sosok di depanku ini' tak sadar sebuah seringai sudah terukir diwajahku.

Normal POV

"CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA KAU!" Karena rasa amarah dan takut yang menjadi satu, Naruto semakin memperkuat pertahanannya dengan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari sosok manusia yang kini malah semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Sasuke semakin merasa tertarik dengan sosok imut yang kini berusaha tampak kuat dan 'mengerikan' dengan memperlihatkan 'taring' mungil sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya dengan 'beringas', menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan.

"Ja…jangan…jangan men…mendekat! A…atau KUMAKANKAU!" setelah meneriakan 'ancaman' yang oh…sangat 'menakutkan' itu, Naruto meringkuk dan menggulung dirinya dengan ekor rubah orange sebagai perlindungan. *Usaha yang sangat 'bagus' Naru-chan. * *sweatdrop*

Sasuke terpaku. Mata obsidian itu tampak tercenung pada sosok 'bola'bergelung berwarna orange. Tampaknya aksi 'heroik' rubah kecil kita sudah membuatnya sangat 'terkesan'.

Sebuah seringai kembali terukir diwajah bibir pucat itu kini dapat mata obsidian itu kini menampakkan sadistis. Sasuke semakin mendekati 'bola orange'sampai akhirnya jarak antara mereka hanya 1cm kurang. Sasuke dapat melihat sosok pemuda rubah itu bergetar dan terdengar gumaman seperti "iblis kejam", "alien luar angkasa", "manusia brengsek" dan lain sebagainya yang membuat seriangi Sasuke semakin lebar.

'Rubah kecil yang menarik, bisa tidak ya aku pelihara' inner Sasuke yang berisikan ratusan chibisasu tampak kompak memasang spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Uke idaman! Pelihara! RAPE!' . *Sadistic SemeSasu* *double sweatdrop*

'bola' Naruto semakin gemetar saat kini jarak antara dia dan sang manusiayangmenakutkan kurang dari 1 cm. Jika tahu akan bertemu manusia yang menyeramkan seperti ini, ia tidak akan kabur tadi. 'maafkan naru ya kaa-san, tou-san, iruka-sensei… mungkin ini saatnya aku mati. Tahu seperti ini tadi aku makan saja semua stok ramen kaa-san untuk terakhir kalinya.'

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat rubah kecil dihadapannya semakin ketakutan kemudian menunduk untuk mengangkat bola rubah itu sehingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak nyaman saat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke diwajahnya. Perlahan-lahan sang rubah membuka matanya. Mata yang awalnya menyipit untuk mempertajam penglihatannya kini sudah melebar… bagaimana bisa ia dan si manusiabrengsek jadi saling bertatapan dengan jarang yang terlalu dekat untu kenyamanan?

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan si rubah saat rubah orange itu mulai berontak dengan berbagai macam cara. "Hei.. diamlah" kata sang Uchiha muda dengan datar walau dalam hati ia tersenyum puas.

"Lepaskan! Lepas dasar manusia tidak tahu diri! Kau piker sedang berhadapan dengan siapa! LEPAS!" Seru teriak berontak Naruto. 'genggamannya kuat sekali…apa memang semua manusia sangat kuat?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Padahal ia sama-sama laki-laki…ya, walau tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil… ok, ia akui tubuhnya sangat jauh dari si manusia. Tapi…hei, setidaknya mereka sama-sama laki-laki!

-beberapa menit kemudian-

Tampak kini seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onix duduk dibawah sebuah pohon dekat tepi sungai. Dihadapannya seekor rubah orange imut kesayang kita duduk dengan menghadap ke pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan putih itu melingkar dipinggang ramping sang rubah menjaga agar jangan sampai si rubah kabur.

"Ok, sekarang katakan siapa atau lebih tepatnya…apa kamu?" Tanya Sasuke pada rubah imut di depannya. Rubah yang kini sedang menggembungkan kedua pipi tannya tanda kesal.

"dasar manusia menyebalkan! Jadi hanya untuk ini kamu menangkapku! Tidak akan kuberitahu kau!"Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum…yang tampak lebih mirip seringaiin bagi Naruto, "hn".

"Kau! Benar-benar menyebalkan!Baiklah, aku siluman rubah, Naruto… namaku Naruto Uzumaki!" Seru Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke mata onix sang uchiha muda. Membuat kedua 'langit' itu kembali bertemu.

"hn, Sasuke Uchiha"


	5. Chapter 5

Lil' Promise

By: Kitsune-Chan

Rated : T

Pairing : So pasti SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masih tetap milik Om Masasi. Pelit ga mau ngasi SasuNaru ke Kitsu… *Pundung*

Warning : YAOI!

Summary : Chibi Naru merasa sedih karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Apa karena penampilannya yang berbeda karena ia memiliki teling dan ekor rubah makanya orang-orang mengatainya monster? Bagimana cara chibi Sasu menghibur chibi Naru saat segerombolan anak-anak nakal mengerjainya?

This chap is fully dedicated for may lovely reader yang sudah memberikan review dan setia menunggu kelanjutan fict ini.

Story :

Chapter 5

Waktu merupakan hal yang bila kita terlalu menikmatinya, tak terasa akan cepat berlalu. Pergantian musim akan sangat cepat walau kita belum puas menikmatinya. Keindahan sakura akan menghilang bersama hangatnya cuaca musim semi, sinar mentari yang terik dimusim panas dan orkes suara jangkrik terganti dengan warna merah daun yang berguguran dimusim gugur dan terakhir tanah tertutupi selimut putih salju dimusim dingin sebelum akhirnya terlahir kembali.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut onix kembali merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Cuaca musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari musim dingin sebelumnya. Berulang kali pemuda itu meniup-niup tangannya hanya sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa dingin sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya agar segera sampai ketempat yang ia tuju dan segera bertemu dengan rubah kecil berwarna orange kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali si Teme! Aku sudah hampir membeku tau!"

Sebuah teriakan yang amat kencang *yang selalu ia yakini suatu saat nanti akan merusak pendengarannya* langsung menyapa begitu ia memasuki gua tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak sengaja Dobe… tadi Kakashi-senpai menyuruhku untuk memilah laporan kelasku." Kata pemuda berambut raven –Uchiha Sasuke– kepada pemuda berambut pirang –Uzumaki Naruto– yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di gua ini.

"Memang laporan apa? Kenapa kau mau saja sih Teme? Itu kah tugas si guru mesum itu! Kau sudah diperalatnya Teme!" Ujar Naruto penuh semangat!

"Hn" sahut Sasuke pendek *amat sangat pendek*

"Ishh… Kau itu… kau sekali-sekali harus bisa menolak permintaan guru mesum itu Sasuke… Ia sudah keterlaluan dalam memanfaatkanmu tahu… bla…bla..bla…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya. Bukan ceramah panjang lebar pemuda berambut pirang itu yang ia perhatikan tapi penampilan sosok pemuda pirang itu. Rambut pirang yang tampak sangat lembut bila dibelai, wajah manis dan cantik dengan hiasan manik berwarna biru, bibr plump merah menggoda, pipi chubby, warna kulit tan yang sangat eksotis dan menggoda. Dan yang terakhir 'aksesoris telinga dan 9 ekor rubah dengan bulu berwarna orange.

'siapa yang tidak akan tergoda bila sosok indah ini ada didepan matanya' suara hati Sasuke mulai menggodanya. System saraf di otaknya dipenuhi bayangan sosok indah bak malaikat itu.

"Sasuke! Kau mendengarkanku tidak!" seru Naruto dengan kesal. Ia sudah buang-buang tenaga dan waktu berharganya.

"Baiklah… aku memaafkanmu." Ujar Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat Sasuke terpaku sejenak.

"Jadi… ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" Tanya Naruto tulus yang malah diartikan lain oleh namja raven.

"Kau mau membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuhku tidak?" Tanya Sasuke jahil disertai dengan senyum menggodanya.

Seketika wajah tan Naruto berubah menjadi merah. Telinga dan ekor rubahnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, "KAU! K…KAU MESUM SEKALI TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul dan menendang Sasuke tak karuan.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto itu hanya tertawa senang. Rubah kecilnya memang tidak pernah gagal dalam memberikan reaksi yang menurutnya manis saat ia goda.

Uchiha Fugaku tampak duduk menikmati teh sambil memandang bulan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Halaman yang biasanya dipenuhi warna hijau tumbuhan kini tertutup oleh selimut salju. Begitu juga dengan kolam yang biasanya memantulkan indahnya bulan kini telah membeku.

Entah mengapa setelah belasan tahun berpisah, tiba-tiba saja bayangan sosok itu terlintas dipikirannya. Menimbulkan berbagai macam rasa dalam hati yang ia yakini telah mati rasa. Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari sosok dengan perawakan tegas itu. Walaupun ia masih menyimpan rasa dendam pada sosok yang telah menghianatinya, namun ia tidak dapat pungkiri bahwa disela-sela dendam terdapat rasa rindu pada sosok bermata biru itu.

Flashback

Uchiha Fugaku, sama seperti keturunan Uchiha lainnya adalah sosok jenius dan berbakat yang sangat serius dan penuh wibawa. Dalam usianya yang sangat muda ia sudah menjadi kapten anbu yang sangat disegani oleh anak buah dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan ketampanan khas Uchiha dan prestasi yang membanggakan tak heran Fugaku mengalami hal sama yang dialami pemuda Uchiha lainnya, selalu dikelilingi oleh fans wanita. Namun tidak ada satupun dari wanita-wanita itu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Sampai pada saat ia baru saja menjalani misi tingkat A dan kini sedang beristirahat di hutan Konoha. Saat yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok bermata biru itu.

Fugaku P.O.V

'Benar-benar membosankan misi kali ini, hanya mengantarkan surat saja harus dimasukkan ke tingkat A. Sangat menyebalkan,' keluhku dalam hati sambil beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon. Misi kali ini terlalu mudah, hanya melawan perampok jalannan yang sangat mudah untuk diatasi. Namun tetap saja misi semudah ini ternyata menguras tenaga juga ya, jadi mengantuk.

Sret…

Seketika aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku, suara apa barusan? Apa ada yang mengawasiku? Musuhkah? Segera aku memasang mata dan telingaku untuk mendeteksi adanya serangan kejutan. Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri dan segera memasang pose defense. Tidak ada pergerakan lagi yang kurasakan. Apa 'ia' menyadari pergerakanku? Segera aq melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon, berada diposisi yang lebih tinggi memudahkanku untuk mengawasi pergerakan musuh.

Namun, apa itu?

Dengan hati-hati aku mengobati luka yang ada disekujur tubuh rubah dengan bulu keemasan ini. Sumber dari suara mencurigakan yang aku dengar tadi. Tampaknya luka yang ada ditubuh mungil ini berasal dari perlawanan yang ia lakukan untuk bebas dari jebakan yang memerangkapnya.

"Aku harus segera mengompresnya." Segera aku meletakkan kain basah keatas kepala mungil si rubah. Aku rasa beberapa hari lagi rubah ini akan pulih.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dan rubah itu belum sadar juga, apa harus aku bawa ke konoha? Namun itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi rubah itu begitu ia sadar nanti. Konoha tidak akan menyambutnya.

Brugh…

Tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan kelinci hasil buruanku saat melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning berkulit agak kecoklatan bermata biru yang duduk bersimpuh di depanku. Sesaat aku merasa terbius, apa aku terkena ninjutsu? Pikiranku kosong sampai akhirnya sebuah pergerakan kecil pada kepala kuning itu menyadarkanku. Telinga dan 9 ekor rubah?

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun dari sejak pertemuanku dengan Minato –rubah berbulu keemasan yang aku selamatkan–. Kini kami sudah sangat dekat. Amat sangat dekat. Tampa kusadari sebuah senyum yang amat jarang aku perlihatkan kini terukir dibibirku. Setiap kali aku memikirkan pria yang sangat berisik itu, selalu menghasilkan sebuah senyum yang dulu aku kira tidak bisa aku lakukan.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat Fuu-Chan! Lama-lama kamu jadi semakin mirip dengan Kakashi-Kun, selalu terlambat! Puh!" Teriakan Minato langsung menyambutku begitu aku sampai di depan gua tempat biasa kami bertemu. Minato memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan dua tangan yang bersidekap. Aku selalu saja merasa pose kesal minato ini sangat lucu.

"Maafkan aku Minato, tadi ada laporan yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan lagi kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Fuu-Chan? Bukankah sudah aku katakana untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku tidak suka." Kataku sambil memasuki gua dan duduk disalah satu dinding gua yang terdapat tumpukan jerami yang memang kami siapkan untuk sebagai alas saat kami ingin bersantai.

"Itu karena aku rasa itu panggilan sayang yang cocok untukmu Fuu-Chan. Aku menyukaimu." Aku tersentak saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak ku sangka akan keluar dari bibir Minato. Dengan segera ku tengadahkan kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk kearah Minato yang kini berdiri sangat dekat di depanku. Dapatku lihat wajah Minato yang memerah dengan telinga rubahnya yang tertunduk dan kesembilan ekor rubahnya yang bergerak gelisah. Sangat manis…

Aku segara bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Minato yang lebih kecil dariku namun terasa sangat hangat. Kehangatan tubuh Minato inilah yang selalu membuatku merasa ketagihan untuk memeluknya, "dasar rubah bodoh".

"Kau! Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh! Padahal aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan kepadamu! Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan!" Teriak Minato sambil berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukanku. Wajahnya yang semakin merah itu sangat imut dan lucu. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…

"Kau memang bodoh rubah kuning. Kau bodoh karena sudah berwajah sangat manis yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk 'memakanmu'. Dan lagi, harusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu lebih dulu bodoh. Kalau begini jadi aku yang terkesan menjadi ukenya kan." Kataku sambil memperat pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan kepala kuning itu agak sedikit miring karena bingung. Haah.. dasar anak ini, kapan ia akan berhenti bersikap manis?

"Hue? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Haa. Karena itulah aku mengataimu bodoh,rubah kuning! Seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' karena aku yang akan menjadi seme disini. Dan lagi kalau kau tidak berhenti bersikap manis dengan wajah menggoda itu, aku akan 'memakanmu' dan menjadikanmu miliki seorang. Kau mengertikan uke bodohku." Kataku sambil memberikan sebuah ciuman pada tengkuk mulus menggoda miliknya.

"Ekhh…." Desahan menggoda itu aku yakin berasal dari Minato dan aku yakin wajah polos itu pasti sedang berwarna merah sempurna saat ini.

"Dasar Uchiha penggoda."

"Dan Uchiha penggoda ini milikmu." Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dariku saat merasakan Minato mengusek-usekan(?) kepalanya didadaku sebagai tanda malu. Manis…

Sejak saat itu, aku semakin sering menemui Minato di gua itu, terkadang Minato akan melakukan henge dan menyusup ke Konoha saat ada festival yang akan kami nikmati berdua. Sangat menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya saat itu pun tiba. Saat si penyihir itu muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya!

"Fuu-Chan~~ aku ingin makan ramen dari kedai paman Teuchi, aku lapar Fuu-Chan" Rengak Minato saat kami sedang berjalan mengelilingi danau yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan Konoha.

"Bukankah tadi kita sudah makan ikan panggang Minato. Kau lapar lagi?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepala kuning yang lembut itu.

"Tapi aku ingin makan ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

"Kau itu, kapan kau akan berhenti memakan 'racun yang penuh lemak itu', itu bukan makanan yang sehat." Kataku tegas. Dan aku sudah tahu reaksi apa yang akan aku peroleh *evil smirk*

"K-KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINA RAMENKU! RAMEN ITU MAKANAN TERENAK YANG PERNAH TUHAN CIPTAKAN DI DUNIA INI UCHIHA BODOH!"

Haaa~~~ Reaksi yang sangat sesuai dengan dugaanku, "Rubah bodoh. Ramen itu makanan di ciptakan oleh manusia dan lagi masih banyak makanan di dunia ini yang lebih enak dari ramenmu itu." Kataku sengaja untuk memanasi rubah bodoh milikku ini. Aku sangat suka menggodanya. *evil smirk again*

"K-K-KAU! DASAR UCHI…"

Aku segera menatap intens(?) Minato saat teriakannya tiba-tiba saja terputus. Kulihat Minato berlari ketepi danau yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kami. Dengan segera aku menyusulnya. Saat sudah didekatnya dapat kulihat ia dengan sedikit susah menarik sesuatu untuk keluar dari danau. Rubah merah berekor 9?

Kutatap dengan seksama dan sedikit waspada rubah merah yang kini sedang dirawat oleh Minato. Tak ku sangka kami akan menemukan rubah ekor 9 selain Minato. Kukira rubah ekor 9 sudah musnah dan tinggal Minato saja yang berhasil bertahan. Ini karena perburuan yang dialami mahluk indah ini oleh para manusia terutama oleh warga Konoha karena dianggap pembawa petaka terlebih sejak terjadinya peristiwa 50 tahun yang lalu dimana kyuubi* bernama Kurama menghancurkan Konoha.

"Engh…" aku segera mengalihkan pikiranku kembali pada rubah merah yang kini mulai sadar.

"Hei hati-hati… kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu masih basah jadi kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bergerak." Ucap Minato sambil menolong gadis itu untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato sambil memperbaiki selimut yang kini hanya menutupi sebagian tubuh gadis berambut merah itu. Mataku menatap tajam kearah gadis itu yang menyadari tatapanku dan balas menatap tajam.

Sesaat aku dapat merasakan aura kebencian dari mata gadis itu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menjawab, "Kushina, Namaku Uzumaki Kushina."

Semenjak hadirnya Kushina, hubungan antara aku dan Minato kurasa menjadi agak renggang. Mungkin ini karena pertemuan kami yang mulai jarang karena Minato tidak tega untuk terlalu sering meninggalkan gadis merah yang kini tinggal bersamanya terlalu sering.

Pada awalnya aku sangat tidak setuju bila gadis itu tinggal bersama Minato. Namun Minato tetap memaksa karena ia merasa kasihan bila harus membiarkan Kushina hidup sendiri terlabih akhir-akhir ini perlakuan manusia terutama warga Konoha semakin kejam pada bangsa kyuubi. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui keputusan rubah kunig itu. Dan lagi kapan aku pernah menang melawan mata biru miliknya yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitam gelapku.

"Fuu-Chan! Aku kangen padamu!" jerit Minato lantang saat aku baru saja memasuki rumah mungilnya. Perasaan hangat yang aku rindukan kini dapat aku rasakan dari pelukan Minato.

"Aku juga Mina, aku merindukanmu."

"Fuu-Chan…"

"Oya, mana Kushina? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanyaku saat kami kini sedang duduk sambil tetap berpelukan.

"Kushi-Chan sedang mencari bahan makanan untuk hari ini. Rencananya hari ini kami akan membuat rebusan. Kau sudah makan? Kita makan bersama ya.. " tawar Minato dengan senyum polosnya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilan sosok gadis cantik berambut merah dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kushi-Chan~ kau sudah datang ya? Apa dapat semua bahannya?" Tanya Minato menghampiri gadis merah dan mengambil keranjang anyaman yang berisi baham makanan mereka hari ini.

"Ya Minato, aku dapat semuanya" jawab Kushina sedikit dingin sambil menatapku tajam namun itu tidak disadari Minato.

"APA! Perjodohan! Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba sekali Fuu-Chan? Aku… aku bingung." Kata Minato yang kini menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau tenang saja Minato. Perjodohan ini akan aku tolak dan hentikan karena yang aku cintai hanya kau saja." Ucapku penuh keyakinan. Aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

"Tidak… Jangan, kau tidak perlu menolaknya. Ini benar-benar sangat kebetulan. Aku juga sudah menentukan pilihanku Fuu-Chan dan aku rasa ini yang terbaik bagi kita semua."

Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa tegang, apa maksud yang dikatakan Minato? "apa maksudmu Minato? Menentukan pilihan?"

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kushi-Chan. Ini demi memulihkan klan kyuubi agar tidak berhenti hanya pada kami berdua."

"K-Kau! Kau bercandakan Minato? Katakan kalau itu hanya bercanda saja…" untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku hanya pria idiot yang bahkan tidak tahu perbedaan sepeda biasa dengan sepeda motor.

"Tidak ne Fuu-Chan, ini sudah keputusanku oleh karena itu… Selamat Tinggal Fugaku."

End Flashback

Trak…

Cangkir tanah liat yang tadi Fugaku gunakan untuk meminum teh kini hancur berkeping-keping. Hal ini selalu saja terjadi setiap kali ia mengingat 'sosok' itu, sosok yang dengan berani telah menghianatinya.

"Sampai nanti Minato… Sampai nanti aku akan membalas penghianatanmu ini padaku 2x lipat atau bahkan 10x lipat." Sebuah senyum penuh dendam dan rasa sedih kini terukir diwajah tampan khas Uchiha.


End file.
